


Arroz Frito

by PepperPumpkin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HeeChul haría lo que fuera por un plato de Arroz Frito Beijing de Han Geng… “Vamos Hannie. ¿Por mí? Haré lo que sea”… “¿Lo que sea?”… “Sí”… “Bésame”… ONE-SHOT.</p><p>Versión en español de mi ONE-SHOT "Fried Rice" Publicado aquí mismo en ArchiveOfOurOwn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arroz Frito

Título: Arroz Frito (Fried Rice)  
Pareja Principal: HanChul (Han Geng -Hankyung- & HeeChul)  
Pareja Secundaria: KangTeuk (KangIn & Lee Teuk) – KyuMin (KyuHyun & SungMin) – EunHae (EunHyuk &DongHae) – YeWook (YeSung & RyeoWook) – SiBum (SiWon & KiBum)  
Rating: K₊  
Nota: Como ya probablemente saben, los miembros de Super Junior llaman “Hankyung” a Han Geng porque, de acuerdo a algo que leí, no pueden pronunciar su nombre o algo así. Quise mantener su nombre real, pero mi hermana apuntó que, a pesar de que esto es fan fiction, tenemos que mencionar las cosas que pasan en verdad, ¿no creen?  
Nota 2: Esta es la versión en español de mi historia: “Fried Rice” posteada aquí.  
“Mgjhjgckjs” –Pensamientos.  
“Dljcgsjdhc.” – Diálogo.  
Prólogo: HeeChul haría lo que fuera por un plato de Arroz Frito Beijing de Han Geng… “Vamos Hannie. ¿Por mí? Haré lo que sea”… “¿Lo que sea?”… “Sí”… “Bésame”… ONE-SHOT.  
_______________________________________________________________

Era uno de esos raros días libres para los miembros de Super Junior.  
Kang In y Lee Teuk estaban en la habitación del líder (él era el único que tenía una habitación para él solo. Uno de los privilegios de ser el líder) componiendo una canción. Bueno, eso fue lo que le dijeron a los otros, porque en realidad estaban compartiendo un momento juntos, besándose, abrazándose y sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro; KyuHyun y SungMin salieron en la mañana con HyukJae y DongHae, la primera pareja fué al Zoológico mientras la otra fue al Acuario. ShinDong salió con su novia y SiWon estaba en su habitación, tranquilamente leyendo la Biblia mientras tomaba una taza de café. YeSung y RyeoWook estaban en la sala de estar viendo un programa de televisión abrazados en el sillón. Pero, ¿donde estaban Han Geng y HeeChul? Bueno, actualmente estaban en la cocina, discutiendo sobre el desayuno de HeeChul.  
-“Pero Chul, ayer me dijiste que querías Kimchi para el desayuno, y ahora vienes y dices que no”. – Dijo Han Geng, viéndolo y suspirando – “Algunas veces no sé cómo le hago para lidiar con él todos los días” – pensó para sí mismo.  
-“Cambié de opinión, Hannie. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?”  
Han Geng lo miró con una ceja alzada.  
-“Vamos Hannie, ¿Por favor?” – lo miró haciendo un puchero.  
Han Geng suspiró.  
-“Ok, Chul. ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?”  
HeeChul aplaudió felizmente, como si fuera un niño y su padre le hubiera dicho que obtendría un gran regalo.  
-“¡Quiero Arroz Frito!” – dijo levantando sus manos al aire.  
-“Pero Chul, comiste eso ayer como desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Necesitas comer algo más, otras cosas también”.  
“No importa Hankyung. Quiero comer Arroz Frito y ya” – cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y lo miró con sus cejas alzadas y una expresión firme en el rostro.  
Han Geng lo miró, dubitativo.  
-“Vamos Hannie” – dijo HeeChul, suavizando su expresión – “Hazlo. Para mí”. – Susurró, mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito – “Haré lo que sea”.  
Las cejas de Han Geng se alzaron en una expresión de incredulidad.  
-“¿Lo que sea?”  
-“Sí”.  
-… “Bésame”.  
Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de detenerlas.  
Cubrió su boca pero ya era tarde. HeeChul lo había escuchado.  
-“¿Qué dijiste?” – No había expresión en su perfecto rostro.  
-“Na… Nada, Chul” – Han Geng tartamudeó – “Así que quieres Arroz Frito, ¿no? – Juntó sus manos en un aplauso nervioso – “Entonces hagámoslo”.  
Han Geng empezó a moverse por la cocina, sacando ollas de sus respectivos estantes para poder empezar a cocinar. Tan sumergido estaba en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de HeeChul levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia él, mirando su espalda con una expresión pensativa en su hermosa cara.  
-“Tonto, tonto. ¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso?” – Han Geng pensó, sin darse cuenta de la figura que lo observaba atentamente – “Ahora las cosas serán incómodas… Claro, nos besamos casi que diariamente, ¡pero eso es Fan Service por amor de Dios! Nuestras fans esperan que lo hagamos, nos guste o no. Aunque tengo que decir – meditó – al principio era un poco incómodo para mí besarlo. Pero entonces, me empezó a gustar. En serio, ¿Cómo podría no gustarme? Él es precioso y me encanta sentir sus suaves y tibios labios contra los míos, y como su lengua acaricia la mía pidiendo, no, demandando permiso para entrar a mi boca. Y felizmente se lo daría… ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? ¡Es un hombre! ¡Los dos somos hombres por amor de Dios! ¡Y ciertamente no soy Gay!...”  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero toque en su hombro, soltando el cuchillo que estaba utilizando para cortar los vegetales en el mesón; se volteó, encontrando la determinada mirada de HeeChul mirándolo de vuelta.  
-“¿Chul?... ¿Qué?...”  
Fue silenciado por un par de labios suaves presionados firmemente contra los suyos, un par de manos tomándolo para evitarle el escape (como si en verdad fuera a escapar). Sintió una lengua acariciando su labio superior; cediéndole permiso, abrió su boca, tocando esa caliente lengua con la suya, empezando una batalla en la que no habría perdedores.  
Respondiendo al beso, tomó a HeeChul de las caderas acercándolo más a su cuerpo, notando que encajaban perfectamente, como dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas.  
HeeChul gimió en su boca mientras continuaba besándolo. Pronto el aire se convirtió en una necesidad y separaron sus labios, sus narices se tocaron y sus alientos se mezclaron. Se miraron a los ojos, respirando pesadamente sin separar sus cuerpos, ni siquiera un centímetro.  
-“Quería hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?” – susurró HeeChul, a centímetros de los labios de Han Geng. – “Usé la excusa del Fan Service para hacerlo frecuentemente, besarte y tocarte. Pero esto… Tengo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. No lo soportaría. No podría perderte.”  
Han Geng lo miró y suspiró, tocando sus labios con los propios en un suave beso.  
-“Nunca lo haría, separarme de ti” – susurró – “Eres muy valioso para mí, Chul”.  
-“Bien. Porque igual no te permitiría dejarme” – dijo con su expresión firme.  
Han Geng rió por lo bajo.  
-“Ese es el HeeChul que conozco y amo…”  
El cuerpo de HeeChul se tensó.  
-“Tú… ¿Tú qué?”  
Han Geng incrementó la presión en las caderas de HeeChul, desesperándose.  
-“Chul… Yo… Yo…” – tartamudeó y lo miró con los ojos como platos. Para su sorpresa, HeeChul sonrió.  
-“Shhh Hannie, está bien. Yo también”  
-“¿Qué?  
-“Yo también te amo, Han Geng”  
La sonrisa de Han Geng era tan grande y luminosa que iluminó la cocina entera.  
-“No sabes lo genial que es escucharte diciendo eso”.  
Él solo sonrió.  
-“Entonces, ¿ahora qué?” – HeeChul susurró cerca de los labios de Han Geng.  
-“Que tal si… ¿quieres ser mi novio?”  
-“Tu… ¿QUÉ?”  
-Novio.  
-“Pero qué hay de los otros, y, y…”  
-“¿No te has dado cuenta? Los únicos que no están emparejados dentro del grupo son ShinDong (porque tiene novia) y SiWon… Aunque creo que tiene algo con Zhou Mi…”  
-“¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¡Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta!” – Dijo de manera indignada – “¡Soy Kim HeeChul!” – sonrió de lado. “Y de hecho, SiWon está con KiBum, no con Zhou Mi”  
-“¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?”  
-“Sí. Por supuesto que estoy seguro. ¿No han pasado ni 5 minutos desde que estamos en esta relación y ya estás dudando de mí? Qué bien, Hankyung” – dijo HeeChul mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro ligeramente.  
-“Espera… ¿Eso quiere decir que sí?”  
-“¿Qué? ¿Aparte de estúpido también eres sordo? Ugh. Estúpido y sordo, que suerte la mía.”  
Han Geng decidió no prestar atención a sus burlas; en vez de eso sonrió y lo besó poniendo su alma en ello.  
Sin aliento, sonrieron. La sonrisa de HeeChul fue la de un predador frente a su presa. Sin que Han Geng lo detuviera, besó su cuello; mordiendo ligeramente donde se sentía el pulso de su corazón. Disfrutando, Han Geng movió un poco su cuello, dándole más espacio para mover sus labios.  
Sintió a HeeChul sonreír en su cuello, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba por su mente, HeeChul lo mordió. Fuerte.  
-“¡Ow! HeeChul! ¿Qué estás haciendo?”  
HeeChul sólo esbozó su media sonrisa y tocó ligeramente el lugar donde lo había mordido.  
-“Sólo estoy dejándole saber a todos…”  
-“¿Saber qué?”  
-“Que eres mío.”  
…Y todo empezó, por Arroz Frito.


End file.
